memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nudity
Nudity refers to not having any clothes on. Most species must be naked to have sexual relations. Humans and Vulcans considered nudity to be somewhat risqué and titillating. The Edo considered nudity a normal part of everyday life, however. ( ) In 2266, on Planet Exo III, the android Ruk locked James T. Kirk nude onto an android duplicator to aid Dr. , the long lost fiance' of nurse Christine Chapel, to create an of Kirk in order to take over the to further Korby's plan to populate the universe with other androids. ( ) Betazoid wedding ceremonies were traditionally held in complete nudity, including the participants and the guests. Lwaxana Troi arrived to her wedding to Campio aboard the in 2368 in the nude, over the protests of Campio's Protocol Master, Erko. ( ; ) Ferengi females were not allowed to wear clothes. ( ; ) When Q was stripped off his powers by the Q Continuum he appeared nude on the bridge of the . ( ) Data, an android, had no concern with nudity when he was first activated, as his programming led him to see no practical necessity to wearing clothing as he did not suffer from the elements. This led his creator, Doctor Noonian Soong, to add a modesty subroutine to his programming. ( ) In 2366, when Data was kidnapped by Kivas Fajo, he refused Fajo's demand that he wear a specific set of clothes instead of his Starfleet uniform. Fajo destroyed the uniform with finoplak, triggering Data's modesty subroutine and forcing him to change into the clothes. ( ) Tuvok slept in the nude and dreamed of forgetting to put on his uniform before reporting for duty. ( ) A line in Henry V stated, "For though I speak it to you, I think the king is but a man, as I am. The violet smells to him as it doth to me, in his '''nakedness' he appears but a man." ( ) In 2369 Jean-Luc Picard was stripped of his clothes by the Cardassian Gul Madred as part of his torture and interrogation. Miles O'Brien also suffered a similar situation when he was arrested by the Cardassians. ( , ) On Deep Space 9, in the weeks leading up to the Dominion War, Morn went berserk after hearing Quark's prediction of the coming doom. He hit Quark with a barstool, and ran out of his Quark's and through the Promenade, screaming "''We're all doomed!" He then ran into the Bajoran shrine, stark naked, and began crying to the Prophets for protection. ( ) One of the more risqué fantasies of The Doctor involved painting Seven of Nine in the nude. When Captain Kathryn Janeway observed his fantasies in 2376 on the holodeck as part of an attempt to fix an error in his programming, she commented that he drew Seven's hands very well. Later, after the problem was resolved, Seven gave him a kiss, but told him that it was a platonic gesture and that he should not expect her to pose for him. ( ) Appendices See also * * Background information Gene Roddenberry originally intended for his vision of Earth to be a civilization of nudists. (Star Trek is...) The episode marks the only time, in any Star Trek series or film, that actor Leonard Nimoy is seen on camera not wearing a shirt. (Star Trek: The Original Series 365) William Shatner however, appeared shirtless twelve times, and in a ripped shirt seven times. http://www.syfy.com/syfywire/why-william-shatner-hated-captain-kirks-uniform-star-trek According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, for the episode , "the Darwin 'superchildren' were originally to have appeared nude and the extras were asked to shave from the neck down. But the use of transparent furniture quickly nixed that idea, and costumes were hastily made as the extras endured stubble itch." The Parallax colony's mud bath that Lwaxana Troi, Alexander Rozhenko, Deanna Troi, and Worf use in is implied to be done in the nude. The episode also ends with the second bare female bottom, namely Lwaxana's, to appear in Star Trek, after the art model in . The scene in 's where Worf walks in on Leeta and her Risian companion in the purple mesh tank top, Leeta was originally naked and in a bath tub. This is evident in the original thirty-second promotional spot, available at . The butterfly dancers in 's premiere premiere episode, , wore little more than seven layers of foul-smelling latex, which took nine hours to be painted. Diane Klimaszewski, who played the blue butterfly dancer, passed out and vomited due to the appliances. Despite these physical reactions to the latex, she considered the episode as being worth the discomfort. Regarding the experience of creating the scene in which she herself and twin sister Elaine Klimaszewski played the pair of aliens, Diane recalled, "We each had our own trailer and we were filming by the beach, near a water treatment plant. I had my trailer door open, so passers-by would look in and freak out to see this alien!" ( ) As originally filmed, the famous "love scene" between Tucker and T'Pol in the episode featured a look at actress Jolene Blalock's naked posterior. Two versions of this scene exist, however, depending on where and how the episode is watched; US audiences watching the original broadcast on UPN, or later on the Sci-Fi Channel, were shown a version in which the frame was "enlarged," enabling the network to crop the picture just above Blalock's bare bottom. Canadian viewers, however, were treated to the scene as it was originally shot – with Blalock's bottom shown (see the picture to the left). The "unedited" version of this scene is intact on the DVD release of the episode, HDNet's broadcast, and streaming video providers such as Netflix and Hulu. The episode aired ten days after the " " during halftime at Super Bowl XXXVIII, which may have resulted in the alternate versions. This is the third time a bare female bottom was in Star Trek, though it was the first time more than one "cheek" was shown. The episode was the first Star Trek episode or film to show female frontal nudity on-screen, in the form of the Klingon L'Rell's nipples, albeit briefly in 's flashback/nightmare. External link * Category:Culture